Nasus/historia
Historia | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Zawód = Kustosz i strażnik | Grupy = * * | Sojusznicy = , | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = , , | 1:Skórka = Galaktyczny Nasus | 2:Skórka = Faraon Nasus | 3:Skórka = Nasus Mroczny Rycerz | 4:Skórka = Riot Nasus | 5:Skórka = Piekielny Nasus | 6:Skórka = Arcyksiążę Nasus | 7:Skórka = Destruktor Światów Nasus | 8:Skórka = Księżycowy Strażnik Nasus }} Krótka Dla niektórych Nasus jest półbogiem, który wędruje wśród ruin starożytnej cywilizacji. Dla innych jest tylko mitem. Legendy mówią, że sprawował władzę nad czasem i śmiercią. Wiele wieków temu stał na szczycie shurimańskiego społeczeństwa, pełniąc funkcję kustosza i strażnika. Teraz wędruje po jałowych pustkowiach, pragnąc uwolnić swego brata ze szponów szaleństwa. Długa Nasus jest majestatycznym, Wyniesionym bytem o głowie szakala, wywodzącym się z przedwiecznej Shurimy. Herosem, którego ludzie pustyni uważali za półboga. Jego wyjątkowa inteligencja sprawiła, że był opiekunem wiedzy i niezrównanym strategiem, a jego mądrość prowadziła pradawne imperium Shurimy do wielkości przez całe stulecia. Po upadku imperium sam narzucił sobie wygnanie, stając się niczym więcej niż tylko legendą. Teraz, gdy antyczne miasto Shurima raz jeszcze powstało z piasków pustyni, Nasus powrócił i jest gotów poświęcić całą swą determinację, aby nie dopuścić do jej ponownego upadku. Błyskotliwość Kustosza Pustyni została dostrzeżona, kiedy był jeszcze bardzo młody, na długo przed dniem jego wstąpienia w szeregi Wyniesionych. Nienasycony głód wiedzy sprawiał, że czytał, zapamiętywał i krytykował największe dzieła historyczne, filozoficzne i retoryczne, zebrane w Bibliotece Słońca - i to zanim zdążyło minąć dziesięć wiosen jego życia. Zamiłowanie do czytania i krytycznego myślenia nie udzieliło się jego młodszemu bratu , który szybko się tym nudził i spędzał większość swego czasu na bijatykach z innymi miejscowymi dziećmi. Bracia byli sobie bliscy, a Nasus miał czujne oko na swego młodszego brata i starał się dopilnować, aby nie wpadł w za duże kłopoty. Jednak niedługo później Nasus został przyjęty do elitarnego Kolegium Słońca i opuścił dom, aby objąć swe stanowisko na tej renomowanej akademii. I choć dążenie do poszerzania wiedzy na zawsze miało pozostać pasją Nasusa, to jego nadzwyczajne pojmowanie logistyki i taktyki militarnej zapewniło mu stopień generalski. Stał się najmłodszym oficerem tej rangi w całej historii Shurimy. Był zdolnym żołnierzem, jednakowoż jego geniusz nie tkwił w toczeniu bitew, a w planowaniu ich. Jego dalekowzroczność przy planowaniu strategii przeszła do legendy. Podczas wojny zawsze wyprzedzał wrogów o tuzin posunięć i był w stanie przewidzieć ich działania i reakcje, a także dokładnie sprecyzować moment ataku lub odwrotu. Dał się poznać jako pełen empatii dowódca, który traktował swe obowiązki wyjątkowo poważnie. Zawsze upewniał się, że jego żołnierze byli dobrze zaopatrzeni, sprawiedliwie traktowani i że na czas otrzymywali żołd. Wszystkie straty w ludziach głęboko go smuciły; nierzadko też zamiast udawać się na spoczynek wolał planować i wielokrotnie poprawiać ruchy swoich wojsk oraz dyslokacje bitewne - tak długo, aż nie były absolutnie doskonałe. Był powszechnie kochany oraz szanowany przez wszystkich, którzy służyli w jego legionach i poprowadził armie Shurimy do niezliczonych zwycięstw. Jego brat Renekton często służył w przednich formacjach podczas tych wojen i obydwaj szybko zaczęli być postrzegani jako niezwyciężalni. Jednak Nasus, pomimo całego zdobytego uznania, nie cieszył się wojną. Rozumiał jej znaczenie - przynajmniej do czasu - w zapewnieniu imperium ciągłego rozwoju, ale był głęboko przekonany, że jego największą zasługą dla Shurimy była wiedza, jaką zgromadził dla przyszłych pokoleń. Z polecenia Nasusa wszystkie księgi, zwoje, badania i kroniki pokonanych przez niego kultur miały być zachowywane w rozsianych po całym imperium wspaniałych repozytoriach i bibliotekach, najznamienitsza z których nosiła jego imię. Ten głód wiedzy nie był jednak nacechowany egoizmem - chciał dzielić się swą mądrością z całą Shurimą, przynosząc imperium oświecenie i dając mieszkańcom szansę na lepsze zrozumienie świata. Po dziesięcioleciach oddanej służby, Nasus został okrutnie dotknięty straszliwą, wyniszczającub choć przepowiednię. Na porozumiewaniu się z bóstwami minął dzień i noc. Wreszcie kapłani ogłosili, że wolą boga słońca jest, aby Nasus dostąpił błogosławieństwa, jakim jest rytuał Wyniesienia. Renekton - teraz już świetny dowódca wojenny - pospiesznie powrócił do stolicy, aby być ze swym bratem. Fatalna choroba gwałtownie postępowała i Nasus niewiele różnił się już od kościotrupa - jego ciało obumierało, a kości miał kruche niczym szkło. Był tak słaby, że gdy złociste światło słonecznego dysku padło na platformę Wyniesienia, nie był w stanie pokonać kilku ostatnich stopni i weń wkroczyć. Miłość Renektona do brata była jednak silniejsza od instynktu samozachowawczego, dlatego nie wahał się ani chwili - dźwignął Nasusa i wniósł go na platformę. Tym samym, chcąc ocalić brata i pomimo jego protestów, sam skazywał się na zagładę. Renekton jednak nie zginął, wbrew temu co zakładano. Kiedy światłość przygasła, oczom mieszkańców Shurimy ukazały się dwa Wyniesione byty. Obydwaj bracia zostali uznani za godnych tego zaszczytu, a imperator we własnej osobie padł na kolana, dziękując boskim istotom. Nasus stał się niebosiężnym, dysponującym ogromną siłą bytem o głowie szakala, którego oczy zdradzały drzemiącą w nim niezrównaną inteligencję. Renekton z kolei przeobraził się w mocno umięśnionego behemota, przypominającego krokodyla. Obaj zajęli swoje miejsce u boku innych rzadkich, Wyniesionych bytów Shurimy i stali się jej opiekunami. Renekton od zawsze był wybitnym wojownikiem, ale od tego momentu w zasadzie nie dało się go powstrzymać. Nasus również nabył moce wykraczające poza zdolności poznawcze zwykłych śmiertelników. Najwspanialszy dar związany z Wyniesieniem, czyli jego nowo nabyta długowieczność, pozwalająca mu spędzać niezliczone żywoty na badaniach i kontemplacji, po upadku Shurimy miała stać się także jego przekleństwem. Jednym ze skutków ubocznych rytuału, które niepokoiły Nasusa, była nasilona brutalność, jaką obserwował u swego brata. W kulminacyjnym momencie oblężenia Nashramae, po którym to antyczne miasto definitywnie trafiło pod władanie Shurimy, Nasus był świadkiem, jak żołnierze Shurimy wyrżnęli w pień wszystkich napotkanych nieszczęśników, a następnie podpalili miasto. Masakrze osobiście przewodził Renekton, i to właśnie on podpalił wielką bibliotekę Nashramae, bezpowrotnie niszcząc niezliczone zwoje, zanim Nasus był w stanie zareagować. Wtedy właśnie, stojąc w samym środku miasta z bronią gotową do użycia, bracia byli bliżej rozlewu krwi niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Całe szczęście żądza krwi Renektona osłabła pod srogim, zawiedzionym spojrzeniem jego brata - aż wreszcie odpuścił, przepełniony wstydem. Przez kolejne wieki Nasus skupił wszystkie swoje wysiłki na nauce i prowadzeniu badań. Latami przeszukiwał pustynię w poszukiwaniu starożytnych artefaktów i mądrości, by w końcu natrafić na legendarny Grobowiec Imperatorów, ukryty pod stolicą Shurimy. Nasus i Renekton zostali wywabieni z miasta na czas rytuału Wyniesienia imperatora , w trakcie którego doszło do tragedii - młody imperator został zdradzony przez swojego najbliższego doradcę, maga . Bracia wrócili tak szybko, jak tylko byli w stanie, ale było już za późno. Azir był martwy, podobnie jak większość mieszkańców stolicy. Nasus i Renekton, przepełnieni wściekłością i żalem, stoczyli bój z wrogim bytem zbudowanym z czystej energii, którym stał się Xerath. Nie będąc w stanie zabić Xeratha, starali się uwięzić go w magicznym sarkofagu, ale nawet to go nie powstrzymało. Renekton, prawdopodobnie chcąc odpokutować dawne wydarzenia z Nashramae, pochwycił Xeratha i zaciągnął go do Grobowca Imperatorów, a Nasusowi polecił zapieczętować wejście. Ten odmówił, desperacko szukając innego rozwiązania, ale nic nie dało się zrobić. Z ciężkim sercem uwięził Xeratha i swego jedynego brata w niezgłębionym mroku, zamykając ich na całą wieczność. Imperium Shurimy upadło. Jego wspaniała stolica obróciła się w ruinę, a święty, słoneczny dysk spadł z nieba, pozbawiony mocy za sprawą magii Xeratha. Bez niego z kolei wyschły niebiańskie wody wypływające z miasta, sprowadzając na Shurimę klęskę głodu i śmierci. Obwiniając się o skazanie swego brata na wieczne ciemności, Nasus błąkał się wśród piasków, a jedynymi towarzyszami były mu duchy przeszłości oraz żal i rozpacz. Pogrążony w melancholii, przemierzał wymarłe miasta Shurimy, obserwując jak powoli pochłaniała je pustynia, i opłakując upadłe imperium oraz jego mieszkańców. Skazał się na odosobnienie, zmieniając się w przygarbionego, odizolowanego od świata nomadę. Od czasu do czasu przypadkowi wędrowcy twierdzili, że mignął im przed oczyma, znikając w burzy piaskowej lub w porannej mgle. Niewielu wierzyło w te opowieści i z czasem Nasus stał się niczym więcej niż tylko legendą. Minęły stulecia, a Nasus zapomniał o swym dawnym życiu i jego pierwotnym celu. Sytuacja uległa zmianie dopiero, kiedy odkryto dawno zaginiony Grobowiec Imperatorów i na jaw wyszło, że jego pieczęć została złamana. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Xerath znalazł się na wolności. Zrazu poczuł w swym sercu dawno zapomnianą chęć do życia, i podczas gdy Shurima na nowo wyłaniała się z piasków, Nasus przemierzał pustynię, udając się w stronę odrodzonego miasta. I choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że czekało go kolejne starcie z Xerathem, to po raz pierwszy od wieków poczuł nadzieję. Potencjalnie był to świt nowego imperium Shurimy - ale to, choć istotne, nie było dla Nasusa najważniejsze. Miał dość odwagi by wierzyć, że zwiastowało to również zjednoczenie się z ukochanym bratem, na które czekał od tysiącleci. Uroboros Nasus wędrował w nocy, unikając palącego słońca. Chłopiec podążał za nim. Od jak dawna to trwało? Śmiertelnicy, którzy ujrzeli potwornego wędrowca uciekali. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem chłopca. Razem wędrowali przez zrujnowaną Shurimę. Narzucone samemu sobie odizolowanie wgryzało się w świadomość Nasusa. Pustynny wiatr owiewał ich niedożywione sylwetki. – Nasusie, spójrz, ponad wydmami – powiedziało dziecko. Gwiazdy przewodziły ich postojowi na wysuszonym obszarze. Stary szakal nie nosił już pancerza Wyniesionych. Złote posągi były pogrzebane, tak jak przeszłość. Nasus, niczym pustelnik ubrany w podarte szaty, podrapał się po splątanym futrze, zanim powoli podniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć na nocne niebo. – Grajek – rzekł Nasus. Jego głos był niski i szorstki. – Pora roku wkrótce się zmieni. Nasus położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopca i spojrzał na jego ogorzałą twarz. Ujrzał w niej delikatne rysy shurimańskiego dziedzictwa, zniszczone przez wędrówkę. Od kiedy jest to twoje zmartwienie? Wkrótce znajdziemy ci dom. Wędrowanie pośród ruin zniszczonego imperium nie jest odpowiednie dla dziecka. Taka była natura wszechświata. Krótkie chwile rozwijały się w nieskończone cykle egzystencji. Te przemyślenia zaciążyły mu, ale była to tylko kolejna kropla w nieskończonym morzu narzuconej przez samego siebie winy. Prawda była taka, że chłopiec niewątpliwie się zmieni, jeżeli będzie za nim podążał. Nasus spochmurniał przez gnębiące go wyrzuty sumienia. Jego towarzystwo zaspokoiło pewną potrzebę, schowaną głęboko we wnętrzu starożytnego bohatera. – Możemy dotrzeć do wieży astrologa przed świtem. Ale będziemy musieli się wspinać – powiedział chłopiec. **** Wieża była blisko. Nasus podciągał się do góry. Doskonale pamiętał trasę wspinaczki, więc przy każdym chwycie pozwalał sobie na dużą swobodę, kusząc śmierć. Chłopiec wspinał się tuż koło niego. Jego zwinne ciało wykorzystywało każdą szczelinę, która znajdowała się w skale. Co by się z nim stało, gdybym oddał się w objęcia śmierci? Ta myśl gnębiła Nasusa. Wstążki mgły przewijały się przez granie, a każda z nich podążała między nimi jak po ścieżkach. Chłopiec dotarł pierwszy na szczyt. Nasus podążał za nim. W oddali metal zabrzęczał o kamień i słychać było głosy, które mówiły ze znajomym dialektem. Nasus przebudził się ze swojego zamyślenia. Studnia przy wieży astrologa co jakiś czas przyciągała nomadów, ale nigdy tak blisko równonocy. Chłopiec stał w miejscu, a jego strach był wyczuwalny. – Gdzie są ognie? – zapytał chłopiec. Rżenie konia przebiło ciszę nocy. – Kto tam jest? – zapytał chłopiec. Słowa przetoczyły się w mroku. Zapłonęła latarnia, oświetlająca grupę jeźdźców. Najemnicy. Rabusie. Oczy szakala otworzyły się szeroko. Było ich siedmiu. Zakrzywione ostrza pozostały w pochwach, ale ich wzrok zdradzał wyszkolenie oraz przebiegłość. – Gdzie jest opiekun? – zapytał Nasus. – Śpi z żoną. Chłodny wieczór zachęcił ich do wczesnego snu – odparł jeden z jeźdźców. – Stary szakalu, nazywam się Malouf – rzekł inny jeździec. – Przysyła nas imperator. Nasus wystąpił do przodu, zdradzając oznaki gniewu. – Szuka uznania? To mu je dam. W tej zniszczonej erze nie ma żadnego imperatora – rzekł Nasus. Chłopiec prowokująco wystąpił do przodu. Mroczni posłańcy cofnęli się od latarni. Długie cienie przysłoniły postawy obronne. – Dostarczcie wiadomość i odejdźcie – powiedział chłopiec. Malouf zsiadł z konia i ruszył do przodu. Sięgnął zrogowaciałą dłonią do kieszeni i wyciągnął ciemny amulet na grubym, czarnym łańcuchu. Wygląd amuletu przywołał wspomnienia magii i zniszczenia w umyśle Nasusa. – Imperator przesyła podarunki. Mamy być twoimi sługami. Powita cię w nowej stolicy, Nerimazeth. Słowa najemnika spadły na Nasusa jak grom z jasnego nieba. Chłopiec uklęknął i chwycił ciężki kamień. – Giń! – krzyknął. – Brać go! – rozkazał Malouf. Chłopiec cisnął kamieniem z taką celnością, że mógł strzaskać kości najemnika. – , nie! – ryknął Nasus. Jeźdźcy porzucili swoje nieprzekonujące kłamstwo. Nasus wiedział, że opiekun i jego żona nie żyją. Powitanie Xeratha miało formę zimnej stali. Prawda zaczęła wybijać się ponad iluzję. Nasus wyciągnął rękę w stronę chłopca. Chłopiec stał się wspomnieniem, które rozpłynęło się na ziemi oświetlanej gwiazdami. – Żegnaj, bracie – wyszeptał Nasus. Wysłannicy Xeratha rozproszyli się. Ich konie szarpały się i prychały. Wrogowie zbliżali się do Wyniesionego z trzech stron. Malouf się nie wahał. Dobył broni i wbił ją w bok Nasusa. Ból rozszedł się po ciele starego kustosza. Jeździec próbował wyciągnąć broń, ale się nie ruszyła. Szponiasta dłoń ściskała ostrze, trzymając je głęboko zanurzone w ciele Wyniesionego. – Trzeba było zostawić mnie z moimi widmami – powiedział Nasus. Wyrwał on miecz Maloufa z dłoni, łamiąc mu palce i zrywając więzadła. Półbóg rzucił się na napastnika. Ciało Maloufa pękło pod olbrzymią wagą szakala. Nasus rzucił się na kolejnego jeźdźca, ściągając go z siodła. Dwa ciosy rozerwały organy wewnętrzne i spuściły powietrze z jego płuc. Jego ciało upadło na piasek, przypominając poszarpaną kupę mięsa. Koń zarżał i uciekł na pustynię. – Jest szalony! – krzyknął jeden z jeźdźców. – Już nie – powiedział Nasus, zbliżając się do przywódcy najemników. Dziwny zapach wypełnił powietrze. Towarzyszyły mu martwe kwiaty wirujące na lawendowych niciach. Malouf wił się na ziemi. Złamane palce prawej dłoni uschły, a skóra zwisała z nich niczym mokry pergamin. Klatka piersiowa zapadła się, niczym zgniły owoc. Panika ogarnęła pozostałych najemników. Starali się utrzymać swoje wierzchowce, żeby móc uciec. Ciało Maloufa leżało porzucone na piasku. Nasus zwrócił się na wschód, w stronę ruin Nerimazeth. – Powiedzcie swojemu „imperatorowi”, że jego krąg egzystencji wkrótce się zamknie. Stara Zagadkowa postać znana jako Nasus przybyła do League z odległego świata. Służyła tam jako część olbrzymiego i uczonego, pustynnego imperium. Na miejscu była szanowaną i oświeconą jednostką na stanowisku strażnika Great Library. Oprócz tego, należała do zwierzęcej rasy, której zadaniem było służyć jako władcy i obrońcy ludzi. Niestety, część jego pobratymców uważała, że są czymś więcej. Zaczęli wierzyć, że stali się bogami. Wojna na świecie Nasusa zawsze była tuż za rogiem, gdyż istoty te chciały zniewolić lud i ustanowić totalitarne rządy. Podczas bitwy, kiedy Nasus miał zgładzić swego zdradzieckiego brata, , został przeniesiony do kręgu przywoływania na Runeterrze. Na początku rozgniewał się, gdyż miał właśnie pokonać wrogów swego ludu, jednak kiedy usłyszał błagania o litość przywoływaczy, jego rozwinięta inteligencja przeważyła. Dowiedział się, że Runeterra też pełna jest niesprawiedliwości. Było tu równie niebezpiecznie, co w jego ojczyźnie, a do ochrony mieszkańców tego świata potrzebni byli bohaterowie. Nasus zdecydował się dołączyć do League of Legends, wiedząc że jego bracia i siostry będą kontynuować walkę w jego domu. Został Kustoszem Pustyni, czując się w ruinach na Shurima Desert jak w domu. Jednakże, Kustosz usłyszał ostatnio niepokojące wieści, jakoby jego brat przybył za nim. Jeśli tak jest, zabicie Renektona stałoby się priorytetem Nasusa, gdyż inaczej Runterra pozna piętno dwulicowości i ambicji jego brata. cs:Nasus/Příběh de:Nasus/Hintergrund en:Nasus/Background fr:Nasus/Historique ru:Nasus/Background sk:Nasus/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów